


Vamos a Acapulco

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gauntlet has been thrown, but who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamos a Acapulco

**Author's Note:**

> My BBB (Best Bucs Buddy) Comicinks gave me the prompt: Circumference, soy, calendar, and 16. I bet she didn’t see this one in the cards…BWAHAHAHAHAAAA. Originally posted 5/9/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“¿Dónde está el baño? Yo soy un hombre.”

“Ianto?”

Ianto looked up, taking off his headphones. “Hello, sir.”

“Ianto, what are you doing?”

“Learning Spanish.”

Jack chuckled, moving around Ianto’s chair to take a look at his computer screen. “The Rosetta Stone?” he asked, smirking.

“It works, sir,” Ianto said, smiling. “It claims to really immerse you in the culture so you learn the language more quickly, and it does just that.”

“You don’t say?”

“Oh but I do, sir. And in more than one language.”

“Very funny, Ianto,” Jack replied, shaking his head. “You know, we’re only going to be in Acapulco for a week. You really don’t have to learn the language the first time out.”

“Well, you know me, sir,” Ianto protested, shrugging. “Must be prepared for anything.”

“Like what,” Jack teased, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Needing to find the bathroom?”

“It would be helpful. You should learn the basics too, sir.”

“I know enough.”

“Oh? Let me guess… ¿Dónde está la cama?”

Jack raised both eyebrows. “Ok, I don’t actually know that one…”

“Where is the bed?” Ianto told him, turning back to the computer and picking up his headphones again. “Color me surprised.”

“Yes, well,” said Jack, waving his hand around. “We don’t leave until the sixteenth. Maybe I can learn a little more by then.”

Ianto clicked on the calendar on the bottom of the computer screen. “Alright then, sir,” he said, pointing to the date. “You have two weeks to learn more than me.”

“Is this a competition now, Ianto?”

“Absolutely.”

“You’re on,” Jack replied, puffing out his chest. “By the time we fly to Mexico I will know enough Spanish to stump you, Ianto Jones. Just you wait and see.”

With that Ianto put his headphones back on and continued to take his lesson, leaving Jack to wander back up into the Hub.

tw tw tw tw tw

“Ah yes, la playa,” Jack announced, slipping an arm around Ianto’s shoulders as their driver took them on a tour around the circumference of the resort. “¡Es muy bonito!”

“Bonita, sir.”

“What?”

“La playa is feminine; therefore it’s bonita, not bonito.”

“Right,” Jack nodded, looking out the window. “I knew that, Ianto. I was just testing you.”

“Of course, sir,” Ianto agreed. 

Jack could feel the tremor of laughter go through the man beside him. He turned back to him, frowning. “Hey, I had less time to learn Spanish, remember?”

“I understand, sir, however, you were the one who decided he could learn more than I, and more quickly.”

Jack just grinned, dropping his hand to Ianto’s thigh. He pressed his lips to Ianto’s ear, whispering, “Ok then, you won. When do I get to give you your prize?”

Ianto chuckled, whispering back, “When we’re alone, Jack. We’re headed to la playa, remember?”

Jack growled, squeezing Ianto’s thigh before settling in next to the man and taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

tw tw tw tw tw

“Fresa,” Ianto said, holding the strawberry to Jack’s lips.

He took a bite, then leaned in to kiss Ianto, sharing the fresh fruit with him. “Mmm, delicioso,” he murmured, chewing for a moment before kissing him again.

“Deliciosa, Jack,” Ianto corrected when the kiss broke, shaking his head. “Feminine again. La fresa es deliciosa.”

“Nope,” Jack argued, nuzzling his neck. “I was talking about you. Ianto Jones es delicioso.” He kissed Ianto’s neck for emphasis.

“Ah, I see,” replied Ianto, smiling. He started to take another piece of fruit from the plate but Jack grabbed his hand, moving it to his groin instead. “Jack, eres tan duro.”

“I have no idea what you said, Ianto, but if you say it again I guarantee I won’t be able to control myself.”

“I said, ‘Jack, you’re so hard.’”

Jack smirked, thrusting into Ianto’s hand. “Oh yeah.”

“If I had realized how easily it would turn you on, sir, I’d have learned and spoken Spanish so much sooner.”

“Spanish, Welsh, all you need to do is wrap those lips around the vowels and I’m there, Ianto.”

“There isn’t something you’d rather have my lips around?” Ianto asked, stroking through Jack’s trousers.

Jack’s eyes darkened. “Now that you mention it,” he said, unfastening his khakis and drawing down the zipper. “I do believe I owe you a prize.”

“That you do, sir,” Ianto murmured, moving the plate to the bedside table and scooting down until his mouth was level with Jack’s straining erection. “Quiero mi premio.”

Jack arched against the headboard as Ianto’s mouth pressed into his cock through the thin layer of his pants. He felt his erection push back, and he closed his eyes, giving into the sensations. 

Ianto ran his tongue along Jack’s length, tugging down his trousers and dropping them off the side of the bed when they got in the way. He sucked at the head, making Jack’s hips buck.

“Oh God, Ianto,” Jack muttered, running his fingers through Ianto’s hair. 

Ianto slipped a finger into the slit in Jack’s pants, creating just enough room for Jack’s cock to thrust through. It was then devoured, tip to root, and Jack couldn’t control the litany of curse words that flew from his mouth. 

Ianto hummed around Jack’s flesh, his tongue doing things to Jack’s cock that made Jack’s head swim. He wanted to suggest Ianto slow down, as he was already so hard and ready to come before Ianto had begun the blow job, but he couldn’t form the right words. Instead he just chanted Ianto’s name, hips rising to meet Ianto’s mouth again and again as he felt his balls tighten dangerously against him.

“I-Ianto…gonna…”

“Mmm,” hummed Ianto again, pulling back until his lips were closed just around the head and hollowing his cheeks. 

The tight, wet suction was too much for Jack to handle and he came with a cry, hand still tangled in Ianto’s hair and head thrown back against the headboard. When Ianto had drained him of everything he had to give he released Jack with a loud pop, Jack moaning his name.

Ianto then reached for the plate again, placing it between them on the bed and taking a bite of strawberry. “Doesn’t taste as good as you, Jack,” he said, winking as he swallowed the sweet fruit.

Jack just panted, watching the man devour the rest of the strawberries and then stretch out on the bed, watching him. When he was able to move again he yanked off his shirt and his pants, letting them drop on top of his already discarded trousers. He then reached for the man beside him, cupping him.

“You want me to take care of this now, or do you want to fuck me, Ianto?”

Ianto’s eyebrow rose. “Actually, I’d rather wait a few minutes and have you fuck me, sir.”

Jack smirked. “Tengo el placer, Ianto.”

“Ooh, very nice,” Ianto told him, pushing the plate away once more and moving into Jack’s arms. “You’ve learned more than you let on.”

“Of course, Ianto,” Jack said, grinning before he kissed the man gently. “I just wanted you to win.”

“You cheat. You always cheat.”

“Yes, but I cheat so well…”

 

~fin~


End file.
